Alphabetical
Alphabetical is a quiz show where the answers start with specific letters of the English alphabet (similar to Blockbusters). Gameplay Four contestants (one of them being a returning champion) compete in this game. They are given 100 seconds for the final round and try to earn more by answering questions. In timed rounds, if a contestant doesn't know the answer to a question, instead of saying "pass", they say "alphabetical". Round 1: First Letter Each contestant has one minute to answer questions whose answers all start with the same letter. Each correct answer is worth one second. The champion plays first, and each contestant has a different letter. Round 2: End Letter This is played similar to the first round, with the exception that the answers to all the questions end with the same letter. Round 3: Starting Letters The contestants are given a category. Each contestant is given a set of initials that refer to an item that fits the category. They are given a maximum of three clues. The contestant has three seconds on each clue. The fewer clues they need to guess the answer, the more time that they earn. The value of each clue is as follows. *Clue #1: 5 seconds *Clue #2: 3 seconds *Clue #3: 1 second Two categories are played, with each contestant playing one item in that category. Again the champion plays first. At the end of the round, the challenger with the least amount of time is eliminated from the game. In case of a tie, a first round style question is asked on the buzzer, with no seconds at stake. Round 4: Thirteen Letters A computer selects thirteen letters at random, and places them in alphabetical order. One toss-up question for each letter is asked in that order. Correct answers are worth two seconds; incorrect answers, however, freeze them out of the next question. After all thirteen questions are asked, the challenger with the lowest score is eliminated. In case of a tie, a tie-breaker question is asked, as before. Final Round Each contestant is given a separate set of 26 questions. The answer to each question starts with a different letter of the alphabet (except for X, which can appear anywhere in the answer). Only one contestant plays at a time, using the time on their own clock; the opponent's clock doesn't run. They start at A, and go through the alphabet letter by letter. Once again, the champion plays first. When a contestant passes or gives an incorrect answer, the opponent gains control, resuming play on the letter after the one on which they last passed or missed. They can only return to a passed question once they have gone through the entire alphabet. Each contestant stops playing when they either run out of time or complete all 26 questions in their own set. If one contestant runs out of time, the opponent continues answering questions alone and may still pass as often as desired, but the clock will no longer stop on a pass. The first contestant to answer every question correctly wins a cash jackpot that starts at £5,000. A wrong answer at any time forfeits that contestant's chance at the jackpot. If neither contestant wins it, the one with more correct answers wins £250 and returns as champion, and the jackpot increases by £100 for each of that contestant's answers. Ties are broken in the champion's favor. ---- No one has yet won the jackpot. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ITV Shows Category:2016 premieres Category:2017 endings Category:Short-Running